Un rayon de soleil
by Mary Read Sev-fan
Summary: ONE SHOT! A LIRE! Mais préparez les mouchoirs... lol


Un rayon de soleil

Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage que j'ai inséré. Cette histoire débute au temps de l'enfance des maraudeurs…

Un rayon de soleil traversa le dortoir. Une fille aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marrons s'éveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était la première griffondor de son dortoir réveillée. Elle se leva donc et décida d'aller traîner dans le château avant l'heure du déjeuner.

Elle passa donc dans divers couloirs et trouva celui qu'elle cherchait. Il était plutôt normal, et semblait fatigué… Elle le regarda passer avec insistance et il lui afficha un sourire. Ahhh… Elle s'en rappellerait de celui-la. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se dit à chaque fois qu'elle le croise ce Rémus Lupin.

Cela dure depuis maintenant deux ans, deux ans qu'elle le regarde comme cela, enfin presque, car à force de le suivre elle a finit par découvrir qu'il était un loup garou. Non pas que cela la choquait, elle n'en avait parlé a personne mais cela lui avait fait comprendre pourquoi il avait coupé court à leur relation naissante il y a un an sans de raison particulière apparente.

A son passage, elle pensait encore aux merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui mais une fois qu'il était passé, elle revenait à la dure réalité et pensait à l'autre homme, oui je dis bien l'autre homme, qui faisait aussi battre son cœur. Mais avec celui la les choses avaient été bien compliquées, elle se demandait parfois si il pouvait aimer, mais elle s'accrochait. Elle parvint même une fois a lui arracher un sourire, ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie.

La voilà donc qui descend vers les cachots, sachant qu'elle le trouverait la-bas, avec ses cheveux gras, sa maigreur extrême et son intelligence. Elle n'a jamais réussit à s'expliquer pourquoi elle l'aimait et s'accrochait à lui, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle finit par le trouver et resta un peu à distance. Lui, se doutait qu'elle viendrait, en vérité, elle venait tous les matins. Il l'attendait mais la pensait trop bien pour lui. Il pensait qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'elle le jetterait et se moquerait de lui… Comme les autres ajouta t'il amèrement encore une fois pour lui même. Il se rappelait le jour ou elle était venue lui avouer un soi-disant amour… Il ne l'avait bien évidemment pas cru, qui pouvait l'aimer, lui… Lui, détesté par la majorité du collège, même par quelques uns de sa maison…

L'année passa donc, et elle n'avait pas changé son quotidien, vivant déchirée par ces deux hommes et espérant pouvoir un jour les aimer. Car, elle en était sure, jamais son cœur n'arriverait à se décider, et elle avait déjà essayé…

Donc, la fin de l'année finie, ses deux grands amours quittèrent comme elle le collège pour rentrer dans la vraie vie ou plutôt, l'un au service du plus grand mage noir qu'est connu la terre et l'autre au service du plus grand sorcier de son époque.

Quand elle l'apprit, car elle finit par l'apprendre, son cœur se déchira pour de bon. Elle passa donc deux longues années à ne faire que de la légilimencie et surtout de l'occlumencie, elle voulait pouvoir aider celui qu'elle aime. Elle finit par y arriver et modifia ses souvenirs et ses pensées. Du moins celle accessible. Elle se créa donc une vie en pensées et décida de se jeter a l'eau.

Elle aurait tout fait pour lui, pour le sortir de la et donc, un soir, dans un bar miteux ou elle jouait à celle qui avait bu, le mage noir apparut. Elle se jeta sur lui, sans hésiter et se mit a lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, qu'elle voulait le rejoindre, rejoindre ses rangs… Il y cru… Il ne décela pas de traces de mensonges, sa mémoire accessible modifiée, tout allait bien, elle avait réussi. Il la regarda avec dégoût au début, puis avec interet. Il se dit : « après tout, se faire du bien de temps en temps ne peut pas tuer… Et je ne décerne rien de mauvais dan son esprit, elle m'a dit la vérité. » Il l'invita donc à le rejoindre, à passer du « bon temps avec lui », elle accepta, elle acceptait tous ses caprices. Mais leur relation était secrète, inconnue même des mangemorts, puisque le mage noir avait tué tout les témoins du bar ce soir-la : Le barman et deux clients.

Le temps passa, et elle y laissa beaucoup d'énergie et… D'amour. Un amour toujours aussi fort pour son bien-aimé Severus. Il finit par retourner sa veste et rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore. Elle déprima. Elle s'était donnée a cet horrible et repoussant mage noir pour lui, l'avait servi pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait presque au jour le jour… Mais elle s'accrochait, elle rentra chez elle et mit deux mois a préparer une potion.

Elle avait toujours aimé cela, les potions… Cela la rapprochait de celui qu'elle aimait alors qu'il était si loin d'elle. Mais, durant le premier mois de préparation, le mage noir disparut, vaincu par un bébé, Harry Potter. Elle a donc rejoint son autre amour, qu'elle n'avait pas oublié mais avec lequel elle avait du prendre ses distances pour ne pas le mettre en danger. Elle allait souvent le voir, passait de beau moments avec et surtout il parlait beaucoup. Une complicité était née et il ne tardèrent pas a avoir une sérieuse relation. Mais la fin du deuxième mois était très proche et elle culpabilisait par rapport à Severus. Elle décida donc de mettre au courant Rémus par lettre, avant de boire la potion.

« Mon bien aimé,

Je me dois de t'avouer quelque chose. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais j'aime aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Comme tu me l'as plusieurs fois fait remarquer, je regardais souvent Severus et c'est a lui que je pense beaucoup aussi. Désolée de te l'apprendre ainsi mais mon cœur est déchiré entre vous deux. Je vous aime a en mourir tout les deux, mais j'ai passé trop de temps avec toi et si peu avec lui… Ne m'en veux pas, je ne t'oublie pas.

Ce que je voulais aussi te dire c'est que demain je ne serais plus la même. J'ai mis deux mois à préparer une potion de jeunesse grâce à un bout de pierre philosophale que le professeur Nicolas Flamel m'a cédé difficilement. Demain j'aurais 17 ans, demain je ne serais plus une adulte mais presque. Demain j'irais voir Dumbledore et tout lui avouer sur ma décision, sur mes actions hors quartier général aussi. Je ne t'en dirais rien car intérieurement j'ai honte de moi, honte de ce que je suis devenue pour lui. Dis le lui, dis le lui que je l'aime, dis le lui que pour lui je mourrais, dis le lui que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui autant qu'a toi, dis le lui pour moi.

Tu me reconnaîtra par mon souffle, par mon corps de 17 ans, par celle que j'étais au collège.

Je t'aime. »

Le réveil fut rude, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle se souvint alors des évènements de la veille, de la lettre. E l'imaginait donc en train de la lire maintenant. Mais, comme prévu elle alla tout avouer à Dumbledore, lui proposant d'être une espionne car elle savait qu'il reviendrait. Elle s'en était assuré, lui disant qu'elle avait peur de le perdre. Il l'a rassurait toujours, lui disant qu'il s'était protégé de la mort, qu'il la vaincrait. Elle le croyait. Elle proposa un plan à Dumbledore : Attendre le retour du mage noir, le rejoindre, lui expliqué que c'était elle, changé pour rester jeune et belle pour lui et qu'en plus, elle était à Pouddlard et pouvait donc espionner pour lui alors qu'en réalité, c'était lui qui était espionné.

Il accepta, il lui fit confiance. Elle restait donc cachée chez son bien-aimé Rémus, ou ils passèrent de fabuleux moments. Mais la rentrée de cinquième année de Harry arriva, trop vite. Les années en sa compagnie semblait s'être évaporé comme de la fumée. Elle avait peur. Elle était aussi déçue, tous ses efforts pour se rapprocher de Severus avait été vain. Il était en plus maintenant professeur à pouddlard mais elle en se décourageait pas, elle allait retenter de lui expliquer. Mais elle devait aussi voir régulièrement le mage noir, pour que cela ne soit pas trop louche.

Elle arriva donc à pouddlard, faisant mine d'arriver de beaux-batons mais avec un anglais un peu trop parfait. Elle l'expliqua par ses années de travail dessus et des stages qu'elle avait effectuée durant sa scolarité. Elle était entrée à griffondor, et restait discrète, tendant souvent l'oreille pour écouter un certain trio. Entre deux cours, elle descendait parfois au cachots, pour essayer de lui parler. Il ne la croyait toujours pas et l'ignorait en cours. En fait, on l'ignorait presque dans tout les cours, elle se faisait trop discrète et devait rater consciemment des sorts pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Un jour qu'elle descendit au cachots, elle crut avoir réussi mais elle avait été trop optimiste. Cela dégénèra et ils se disputèrent. Peu après, Dumbledore fit son apparition et elle partit en larmes.

Le week-end, elle variait entre le lit de vous-savez-qui (du moins si l'on peut appeler un tas de mousse dans la forêt un lit…) et les différentes pièces assez sombres du quartier général de l'ordre avec Rémus. En fait, sa vie fut assez mouvementée et elle commença à avoir peur, peur de perdre l'un des deux hommes pour lesquels elle survivait. Elle fit part de ses craintes à Remus qui la rassura avant de passer une nuit supplémentaire et rassurante avec lui. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de parler à Severus une fin de journée et il la poussa contre le mur, elle crut qu'il allait la taper, au lieu de ça, il l'embrassa pour la première fois (comme dans l'auberge espagnol, quand l'homosexuelle montre à Xavier et qu'il le tente avec la coincée d'Anne-so(phie) et que ça marche). Mais avant que quelque chose ne se passe vraiment, quelqu'un frappa, il recula aussitôt et ne la regarda pas. Il s'en alla ouvrir et Albus Dumbledore fait son apparition. Elle crut un instant qu'elle allait le tuer mais s'en alla, furieuse.

En fin d'année, une crise éclata. Un combat dans une ruelle entre des membres de l'ordre et des mangemorts. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et lors d'un doloris lancé sur Remus, elle se plaça entre les deux. A ce moment, Dumbledore fit son apparition, furieux. Il arriva vite a terminer le combat, ou plus exactement il n'en eu pas le temps, tous avaient transplané.

Le sort ne l'aurait pas tellement affecté s'il n'avait pas été reçu dans la tête. Elle fut emmené d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste ou elle fut soignée. Elle eu d'ailleurs diverses visites : Rémus Lupin bien sur, mais aussi celle du mage noir, ayant choisi comme stratagème d'être un vieux grabataire grâce a du polynectare. Il vint la voir une fois, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait du le faire pour ne pas qu'ils se doute de quelque chose. Une fois encore il l'avait cru. Elle lui répéta qu'elle l'aimait et il répondu simplement que lui non, qu'il ne pouvait aimer, que cela rendait faible. Elle baissa la tête et il partit. Elle remercia pour une énième fois sa mémoire modifié, ressortant de temps à autre de vrais souvenirs, comme les moments ou Remus l'avait aimé ou celui du baiser de son ange noir… Severus. Combien de fois n'avait elle pas murmuré son nom, prise de crises durant lesquelles elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, désespérant de ne pouvoir le toucher, le voir, l'aimer… Son ange noir n'était pas venu la voir, il l'avait laissé, ce qui ne l'avait pas étonné, mais profondemment attristé.

Elle retourna vite fait au collège, c'est a dire a la rentrée de la sixième année, reprenant sa vie, et fréquentant moins vous-savez-qui. Elle n'approchait pas Severus, de peur de sa réaction. En effet, un soir au Quartier général de l'ordre elle était passé voir Rémus, qui lui demandait de le choisir, que son soi-disant ange noir se moquait d'elle, mais que lui l'aimait réellement et lui avait montré de nombreuses fois. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, son cœur ne pourra donc jamais se décider. Il l'embrassa, elle se laissa faire, ils étaient dans la chambre de Rémus, éclairée et Severus passa devant la porte et, les vit. Il la cherchait. Il crut automatiquement qu'elle s'était moquée de lui et le lui fit remarquer sèchement. Elle le regarda, Rémus renifla bruyamment voulant montrer qu'il génait mais elle ne fit pas attention, elle n'en revenait pas. Voudrait-il vraiment d'elle en fait ? Elle tenta aussitôt de lui expliqué son amour partagé mais il partit avant qu'elle n'ai finit. De sa baguette, Rémus referma la porte et lui pris le menton de sa main droite et lui fit tourner la tête. Elle le regarda et elle comprit ce qui allait suivre. Elle se laissa donc aller, mais ne pensait qu'à ce qu'il venait de se passer, qu'à ce que son ange noir venait de révéler ainsi. Il l'aimait bien, peut être même plus…

A son retour au collège, tout le monde était aux aboies. Le mage noir était très actif et se rapprochait de Pouddlard. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, deux mois avant la fin de l'année, le combat final commença. Ce fut juste à la limite du château, à la limite magique bien sur, pour les mangemorts puissent transplané. Le terrain comportant des statues anciennes et abimées mais l'on pouvait se cacher derrière.

La lutte fut acharnée et elle dut choisir son camp. Elle se battit donc au coté de Rémus et fit tomber le masque. Vous-savez-qui était furieux, il s'était fait berner et voulait lui faire payer. Elle le savait, et elle eu peur, très peur. En plus, le jeune Harry se mit à donner des ordres et à crier, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre et s'énervait sur les autres parce qu'il n'était pas les élus. Il était vraiment arrogant. Elle couru donc dans sa direction et commença à se déchaîner dessus en faisant une sorte de morale mais elle entendit prononcer le sort fatal sur sa gauche. Par réflexe elle plongea sur le coté, allez savoir pourquoi… Le sort s'explosa sur une statue près d'elle et fut très atténué mais il la toucha tout de même à la poitrine, au niveau du coeur. Il s'était réfléchit de la statue vers elle mais en perdant de sa puissance. Elle ne comprit pas se qui venait de se passer mais elle l'apprit plus tard. Le compte a rebours venait d'être lancé, dans deux jours, le sort la tuera, si autre chose ne le fait pas avant.

Dumbledore venait de tout lui expliquer, 1 jours 22 heures après, la mort définitive du mage noir, le survivant toujours en vie et, mes deux amours amours aussi. Il finit son récit à 1jours 23 heures 30 minutes. Rémus entra peu après le départ de dumbledore mais l'ignora, cela lui brisa la cœur et elle se leva brusquement et partit en courant dans le château. Elle erra puis monta des escaliers et finit par s'arrêter en plein milieu, regardant le parc en pleurant. Si elle avait su que le sort atténué allait la tuer 10 minutes plus tard, elle aurait tout dit. Elle semblait aller bien, en bonne santé et vive mais, mis à part Harry, personne n'a jamais survécu à un tel sort d'une telle puissance lancé par le mage noir.

Un ange noir montait les marches, il l'avait vu passer en courant. Il l'avait suivit et arriva devant elle. Il s'assit a coté, et la regarda. Elle releva la tête et le dévisagea, se demandant ce qu'il faisait la. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait eu très peur de la perdre quand il l'a vu inconsciente. Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Rémus venait d'arriver, elle lui jeta un regard furieux, il tenta de lui dire que devant Harry il ne voulait pas sembler trop la connaître. Ce fut ce qui l'acheva. Elle descendit les escalier en courant, trébuchant à la dernière marche mais se releva. Neuf minutes s'étaient écoulées. Elle resta immobile un instant, entendant deux voix tant chéries se confronter. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'ils se disputaient a son sujet alors elle hurla. Elle hurla de rage et de douleur, elle avait mal au cœur. Il ne restait que 10 secondes, le compte a rebours touchait a sa fin.

Elle entendit des pas résonner, ils arrivaient, son cœur battait plus fort. Elle voulut courir mais s'effondra. 0 minutes, 0 secondes… La bombe avait explosé, son cœur était brisé, de deux façons. Il s'arrêtèrent net en bas de l'escalier et la fixèrent. Ils comprirent que c'était finit. Les obsèques furent brève et ses deux amants entendirent résonner la semaine les suivant le battement d'un cœur, d'un cœur meurtris qui n'a cessé de battre jusqu'à ce jour pour deux amants…

Un rayon de soleil traversa une vie.

Un rayon de soleil parvint à se faufiler derrière un volet. Une jeune femme nommée Manon se réveille. On peut voir sur son visage les traces de larmes versées pour un amour impossible. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, et elle le sait, c'est cela qui fait mal.


End file.
